broniesfandomcom-20200225-history
Moray
'''Moray '''is a blue-grey Shark Pony. Description Moray has the body of a ragular pony but with a long sterdy tail that ends with a shark-like tail. He has fins on his legs and at te base of his tail. He also has blue hair and magenta colored eyes. Moray also has sharp teeth and eats more of a carnivore diet. Moray lives an aquatic lifestyle and needs to be near water. He can go little more than a month without being in the water. Moray is more animal like in behaivor. Moray is very loyal and extremely optimistic to the point that it is a flaw. He truths way to easily and puts too much faith in others. He if affectionate towards friends and will shower his friends with gifts he made from things he finds on the seashore. Moray has a short attention spans, so he is easily distracted and likes to collect bright and colorful things. He's not too terribly smart but he has good memory. Moray is hyper at times and spazzes out when he really likes something. He tends to yell a lot when happy or excited. Moray is easily distracted and likes to chase his tail or whips his tail around knocking things over. Moray also likes to put everything into his mouth so he can examine objects and he likes to lick other people. He has no concept of what personal space is. He is very touchy and clingy around people. He also has a habit of climbing on to others and likes to give hugs. Moray is extremely friendly towards others and likes to interact with his own kind. However he is usually not meant with hospitality and thus has to flee. He's not too smart but he'll picks up new abilities by watching others, yet this will make him no scholar. Moray has better eyesight under water than on land. On land he is nearsighted. Being a shark pony and an experiment of the DeathTones, Moray has some abilities. He can breath both above water and below, he has gills on his neck that are mostly unseen. He is agile underwater and can withstand extreme pressures and tempatures. Moray also has some electic eel in him. He can produce small amounts of electricity. He can shock creature up to three times before he becomes tired. He uses his ability to shun prey or for self-defense. Moray has better vision underwater than on land. He also has the ability of bioluminescence, tribal markes appear on his face and fins. History Moray was created by a group of scientist known as the DeathTones, by Geneticists Dylan Silverweed, as a side experiment to amuse Dylan when he wasn't doing more important things. Dylan mixed a little bit of his own DNA to fill in the gaps and samples from other species to create Moray. After with, he was kept in a small room for observation. Moray spent most of his time in a tank that led to an upper level of the DeathTone's ship. The lower half could be observed from Dylan's lab. Moray spent of lot of his time playing with watever was in his tank and obvsering Dylan working on his projects. Dylan didn't bother much with Moray or barely interacted with him. Still Moray saw Dylan as his "father" and loved him anyways. Moray was present during Dante's escape and had interacted with each before hand. After some time, Dylan implanted a tracking device in Moray's neck and released him in Equestria near Horseshoe Bay by Baltimare, along with two other experiments named Hawkmoth and Roth, a moth hybrid and zombie repectively. Dylan was using Moray, and the other two, to test the tracking device so Moray was happy he was helping his father with one of his projects. three made their home in a Light House. The ponies were wary of the three newcomers, so they mostly kept to themselves. Since then Moray and his friends have made a living on the beach collecting seashells, and selling their art made from things they have found on the coast. Moray has remained hopeful his "father" will return one day to collect them. Bceause Dylan barely cared to teach Moray anything, Hawkmoth and Roth were the ones to teach Moray how to speak properly and do basic things. Moray mostly relied on his instincts to get back and things he had seen others do. Moray met Aniju on the beach one day and she taught him how to survive in the wild and forage for food. She gave Moray his pink bandana he keeps with him. Gallery Pictures of Moray. Phor Hush Moray Ponies.png|They're mad about something Trivia *Moray is a Tibumeru outside of My Little Pony. *Moray was originally a Monster High OC, but updated to an original species. Category:DeathTone members Category:Ivory members Category:Seapony ponies